Ryan's encounter with Lancelot/Reuniting with Twilight Sparkle
This is how Ryan's encounter with Lancelot/Reuniting with Twilight Sparkle goes in Ryan and the Black Knight. and the gang saw Shadow Lancelot: I've finally found you, apprentice knight and friends, enemies of my King! Ryan F-Freeman: Wait... It can't be... Sonic: Shadow? Ryan F-Freeman: Lancelot? Lancelot: I am Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table. out his sword, Arondight I challenge you to a dual! Crash Bandicoot: Some things never change, do they? Caliburn: What do you mean by that? Crash Bandicoot: Uh, I think it means... LET'S GET OUTTA HERE! Evil Ryan: Crash! A knight never flees a foe! Caliburn: Your friend is correct, bandicoot! Crash Bandicoot: I suppose you have a point. Lancelot: What shall it be? Will you abandon your weapons and flee? Sonic: Sounds good to me. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I agree. Caliburn: Fool! A knight never flees a foe! Lancelot: May I have your name, apprentice knights? Caliburn: He is Knave the Hedgehog and his techno-organic friend, Ryan F-Knaveman, and they accepts your challenge. Ryan F-Freeman: What?! Sonic: Okay. Lancelot: Very well, then! Brace yourself, Knave the Hedgehog and Ryan F-Knaveman! Ryan F-Freeman: I'd say that's Prime. his Keyblade and activates his cross-guard Lightsaber Let's do this! fight starts as the song ACADECA starts playing Ryan F-Freeman and Sonic: Ho! We're gonna take you down!~ Matau and the Skylanders: Ho! They're gonna take you down!~ Ho! They're gonna take you down!~ Down, down, down~ Lancelot: Ho-ah! I'm here to take you out!~ Ho-ah! I'm here to take you out!~ Ho-ah! I'm here to take you out!~ Take you out~ Ryan F-Freeman and Sonic: We're not about to let you win so get out of our way~ The Cyberlings and the Dazzlings: Think you got them beat but they're here to stay~ Emmet: United strong, yeah, they'll take you down~ Sci-Ryan: Not so tough now that you're in their town~ Crash Bandicoot: All of the times they've lost before~ Mike and Emmet: Not about to give up, they're only bringing in more~ Wyldstle: They can smell your fear, they can see your sweat~ Ryan F-Freeman: Hope you didn't spend money, cause you're losing this bet~ Matau and the Skylanders: You've got nothing on them, na, na, na, na, na, na~ Batman (The LEGO Movie): Let's go, Ryan and Sonic! Matau T. Monkey: Huh? Why you say that, Batman? Batman (The LEGO Movie): Well, duh, it's part of the song. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. I guess that counts. Matau and the Skylanders: You've got nothing on them, na, na, na, na, na, na~ Sci-Ryan and Odette: Let's go, Ryan and Sonic! Lancelot: Talk a little too much for knights that always win~ Maybe you should stop before you even begin~ I am Lancelot and I have a reputation~ Every little minuet is about my education~ Put your ear to the ground, listen to that sound~ You're like a house of cards~ And it's about to fall down (fall down)~ Fall down~ About to fall down (fall down)~ Hit the ground~ You've got nothing on me, na, na, na, na, na, na~ Let's go, Lancelot!~ You've got nothing on me, na, na, na, na, na, na~ Let's go, Lancelot!~ Crash Bandicoot: Pressure's on, you know they're gonna beat you~ Ryan and Odette: Step aside, it's time that we (they) defeat you~ Emmet: Lancelot, prepare yourself, cause you're about to go...~ Sean, Orla and Oisin: Down, down, down, down~ Lancelot: Pressure's on, you know I'm gonna take you~ Step aside now before I have to break you~ Ryan and Knave, you're about to go~ Down, down, down, down~ 12th Doctor and Princess Ivy: Take it up to the top~ Sci-Ryan: Cause they know they can win~ Lancelot: Maybe you should just stop~ Cause I've seem you give in~ Odette: They believe in themselves~ And they've got what it takes~ Ryan and Meg: And we're (they're) not gonna stop!~ Sci-Rianna: We cannot wait till this is all over~ Sunset Shimmer: There's so much more that's going on~ Evil Ryan and Odette: And when this battle is finally over~ We'll find out just what he's done~ Matau T. Monkey: Sci-Twi: Evil Ryan: Evil Anna: Wyldstyle: Batman (The LEGO Movie): Sir Daniel Fortesque: Wreck-It Ralph: Garfield: Emmet: How did they did it?~ and Sonic wins Sci-Ryan: Correct! Lancelot: You won. You can tell me. Ryan F-Freeman: Lancelot? Have you seen a pony with a horn and wings who goes by the name of Twilight Sparkle? Lancelot: Yes. Follow me. Caliburn: Who is Twilight, Crash and Ryan F-Knaveman? Crash Bandicoot: His name is Ryan F-"FREE"man. But, Twilight is the girlfriend of OpThomas Prime. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan